This coming year we propose to sequence the isoleucine-valine regulatory DNA regions in E.coli and to construct hybrid plasmids for the further characterization of ilv control. Our animal cell work will concentrate on the genetics and biochemistry of intraspecific cell hybrids for the elucidation of the mechanisms responsible for the regulation of tRNA Qbase modification in animal cells.